The present invention generally relates to extendable tables and, more particularly, relates to an extendable table having a self-storing leaf that can be rotated about two axis and stowed along the underside of the table surface.
As is well known, tables are often provided in a multipiece configuration having two separate, normally coplanar, abutting panels supported by a plurality of legs. These tables frequently have center segments or leaves they can be added or removed when it is desired to increase or decrease the overall size of the tabletop. To this end, a guide mechanism is provided that enables panels to slide apart to form a gap therebetween, which can be filled by one or more table leaves. The table leaf is typically supported between the two panels via support surfaces and associated dowel pins. When it is desired to decrease the size of the tabletop, the two end panels are pulled apart and one or more table leaves are removed. The end panels that form the tabletop are then pushed together to form a smaller tabletop. When it is desired to increase the size of the tabletop, the two end panels are pulled apart again, one or more table leaves are placed between the end panels, and the end panels are pushed back together to form a larger tabletop.
Such prior art extendable tables often suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, it is typically necessary to store the removed table leaves when not in use. However, this may prove to be difficult in buildings having limited storage space. Moreover, these leaves are often heavy, thereby requiring two people for insertion into or removal from the table. Still further, the handling of the leaves may cause the leaves to be dinged or otherwise marred.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an extendable table assembly that is capable of eliminating or at least minimizing the need to lift the full weight of the table leaf. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an extendable table assembly that includes a table leaf that is easily stowed within the table assembly. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide an extendable table assembly having at least one table leaf that is capable of being rotated into a stowed position below the tabletop while remaining out of sight from any guests.
According to the teachings of the present invention, an extendable table including a stowable leaf member is provided having an advantageous construction. The table includes a first table section having a first table surface and a second table section having a second table surface. The second table section is movably coupled to the first table section in a coplanar relationship. A leaf member is further provided and is selectively positionable in an operable position between the first table surface and the second table surface and a stowed position below the table surface. A pivoting assembly couples the leaf member to the first and second table sections and permits the leaf member to rotate about a generally horizontal axis and a generally vertical axis between an operable position and a stowed position. When in this stowed position, the leaf member is generally nestled along the underside of the extendable table surfaces out of sight of a guest.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.